S'en aller de chez soi
by princessed
Summary: Petit oneshot tournant autour de Dean Thomas. Se situe au début du tome 7


Petit oneshot tournant autour de Dean Thomas. Se situe au début du tome 7

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, pas à moi. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic.

_S'en aller de chez soi_

Comme chaque matin depuis plusieurs semaines, Dean Thomas se leva à l'aube. Il s'habilla en silence et descendit l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds pour ne réveiller personne. Aujourd'hui, il était censé prendre le train pour retourner à l'école. Il n'en avait pas l'intention, évidemment. Mais avant de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il allait repartir, il lui restait quelques choses à finir.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Hermione Granger lui avait envoyé, ainsi qu'à tous les élèves qu'elle appréciait, une liste des meilleurs enchantements de protection qu'elle connaissait. Certains avaient, parait-il, grogné pour la forme, mais Dean avait été ravi. Il avait tout de suite commencé à protéger tous les endroits que sa famille fréquentait : leurs lieux de travail, les écoles de ses frères et sœurs, le terrain de jeu, le supermarché du coin, le cinéma où ils allaient parfois le dimanche, les locaux du club de basket-ball… Après tout, il n'allait pas les revoir avant longtemps et selon certaines rumeurs, tous les moldus risquaient de se retrouver en danger. Autant prendre des précautions.

Dans la foulée, il avait également protégé des endroits que sa famille ne fréquentait pas : après tout, les autres moldus méritaient également de vivre en sécurité. Au final, il regrettait même de ne pas pouvoir protéger toute la ville et espérait que tous les enchantements tiennent assez longtemps. Pour la dernière fois, il fit le tour des environs et contempla le quartier avec nostalgie. Il y avait la petite école primaire où il avait appris à lire, le terrain vague où il jouait aux billes avec ses copains, la maison de Mme Crawford, cette vieille dame un peu folle mais si gentille, qui l'avait gardé parfois quand il était encore tout petit… Cela faisait drôle de penser qu'il ne reverrait peut-être plus jamais ces lieux où il avait grandi et qu'il aimait. Mais il avait dix-sept ans, il était majeur et il devait absolument protéger les siens.

En s'efforçant de graver tout ce qu'il voyait dans sa mémoire, Dean rentra chez lui. Il trouva ses demi-frères et demi-sœurs affalés devant la télévision et ressentit une bouffée de tendresse. Pendant des années, il avait partagé leur vie, leur avait appris à lacer leurs chaussures et à jouer au basket-ball, leur avait fauché leurs jouets et s'était régulièrement chamaillés avec eux. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il leur parlait et eux ne le savaient pas. « Salut la marmaille ! » lança-t-il d'un ton faussement joyeux. « Au cas où Papa et Maman l'oublieraient, on refait la volière de Poudlard cette année. Autrement dit, je ne pourrai peut-être pas vous envoyer de hiboux. »

« On s'en rappellera », répondit sa plus jeune sœur en se levant pour lui faire la bise. « Tu voudras bien nous ramener des chocogrenouilles, s'il te plait ? »

Le jeune homme éclata de rire intérieurement. Heureuse enfant dont la principale préoccupation était de savoir si on lui donnerait ou non du chocolat ! « Pas de problème ! » répondit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Mais toi, promets-moi de ne pas faire de bêtises. »

Il prit le petit-déjeuner avec eux et finit de ranger ses affaires. La matinée se déroula trop vite à son goût et bientôt, le beau-père et la mère de Dean le déposèrent devant la gare de Londres. Il avait insisté pour venir en avance sous prétexte de pouvoir boire un verre avec Seamus avant le départ. En regardant ses parents s'éloigner, il se rappelait que l'homme qui venait de lui dire au revoir, qu'il appelait Papa et qui l'avait toujours aimé comme un fils, n'était pas son père biologique. Son vrai père les avait abandonnés, sa mère et lui, quand il était tout petit. Dean ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait été un sorcier ou non. Sa mère l'avait toujours décrit comme « excentrique mais adorable ». Était-il un salaud qui avait laissé tomber sa femme et son fils sans raison ou peut-être un héros qui avait sacrifié une vie de famille paisible pour des causes plus nobles ?

Et pourquoi se posait-il ces questions ? Il avait eu une enfance parfaitement heureuse, après tout ! Dean réalisa soudain que s'il ne revenait pas, ses frères et sœurs ne sauraient jamais qu'il s'était sacrifié pour qu'eux puissent avoir une vie facile et sereine. Peut-être qu'eux aussi se demanderaient s'il était un salaud ou un héros. Il pensa à leur écrire une lettre pour leur expliquer tout cela puis renonça : si les mangemorts trouvaient ce genre de documents, sa famille connaîtrait sans doute une fin atroce.

Le jeune homme sourit en voyant Seamus apparaître au coin de la rue. Son meilleur ami lui avait vraiment manqué. Ils avaient été proches depuis qu'ils avaient onze ans et s'étaient toujours soutenu dans les joies et les peines. Dean ne le savait pas mais l'année précédente, quand Ginny Weasley s'était mise à sortir avec Harry Potter, Seamus était allé lui parler en priver pour lui expliquer à quel point elle avait blessé Dean en le traitant comme une roue de secours. Ça n'avait pas rendu Miss Weasley plus modeste mais Seamus avait ensuite passé pas mal de temps à remonter le moral de son ami et l'amitié entre les deux garçons avait encore grandi.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à face et se regardèrent en silence, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. « Alors… prêt ? » demanda enfin Seamus.

Dean acquiesça. Il remarqua que comme lui, son ami avait apporté deux sacs à dos. Devinant ce qu'il pensait, Seamus sourit et s'expliqua.

« J'ai fait comme toi : j'ai mis du matériel de survie dans un sac et mes affaires de classe dans un autre. J'ai bien réfléchi : un vrai Gryffondor ne laisse pas tomber ses amis et je me sentirais mal si je te laissais partir tout seul sur les routes. Si tu veux bien, on va mettre nos affaires de cours dans une consigne de la gare et on s'en ira ensemble, ce sera mieux. »

Le cœur de Dean sauta. Ce serait tellement merveilleux d'avoir un ami avec lui au lieu d'affronter l'inconnu tout seul ! Mais il se força à secouer la tête. « Seamus, tu sais que j'adorerais qu'on fasse comme ça », protesta-t-il. « Mais tout le monde dit que ça va être grave, cette année, à Poudlard. Je ne peux pas y retourner parce que je n'ai aucun parent sorcier connu mais toi, il faut que tu y ailles pour voir ce qui se passe et protéger les élèves les plus fragiles. Ils auront besoin de toi et moi, je sais me débrouiller seul. »

Seamus hocha la tête. Dean avait raison, il le savait. Un vrai Gryffondor ne recule pas devant son devoir. C'était peut-être cela, devenir adulte : savoir mettre de côté ce qui est personnel pour travailler chacun à de nobles causes.

Les deux garçons s'étreignirent avec émotion, pensant qu'ils ne se reverraient pas avant longtemps, peut-être… Non, ils devaient penser qu'ils se reverraient un jour. Ils entrèrent dans la gare à pas lents et Dean regarda son ami franchir le mur du quai 9 ¾. Pour la première fois, il ne le suivrait pas. A présent, il pouvait faire n'importe quoi, il n'aurait d'ordres à recevoir de personne. Et il était seul.

Pensif, Dean alla mettre son sac d'affaires de classe dans une consigne de la gare, puis sortit en se demandant où aller. En fait, n'importe où reviendrait au même tant qu'il ne croiserait pas de mangemorts. C'était fini, l'enfance. Il n'y aurait plus jamais personne pour le protéger.

Bravement, il se mit en route.


End file.
